


all of the perfect things that I doubt

by smugden



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, adorable daddy klaus, adorable klaus, anti hayley, anti jackson, aunt!rebekah, baby hope, daddy!klaus, klope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"....it's father's day. Your first father's day and this is going in the scrapbook i've been making whether they like it or not. Jackson is not her father, you are."—It's father's day and Rebekah, knowing that Hope should be with her father, comes through for her brother and gives him an unexpected yet welcomed surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of the perfect things that I doubt

" **Happy father's day to you, happy father's day to you..."**

Klaus' head snapped up and a frown formed on his face as the sound of singing his his ears along with laughter. His ears also picked up the sound of heels, expensive heels that could only belong to his sister. The hybrid stood up, wondering what his sister was playing at but before he could walk out of his study to confront her, the door was opened. Klaus opened his mouth to yell as his vampire army entered the room one by one, two of them holding the doors open as if waiting for someone important to come through them. Then in walked his sister, still singing, with a wide grin on her face.

But just before Klaus could scold her, he noticed holding the person that could remove the frown from his face.

Hope.

His sister was looking down at Hope, bouncing her in her arms as she sang, fingers holding Hope's wrist as she made her niece wave to her father.

And Hope, like the happy child she was, was giggling.

"...happy father's day to  _daddy_ , happy father's day to you!"

His daughter let out another squeal, making Rebekah laugh."Did you like that, love?"

Klaus' mouth opened and shut a few times, speechless and at this, the vampires quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them. They knew that he never liked to be bothered while he was with his daughter. Klaus slowly walked around his desk and towards his sister and as he did, as if feeling that her father was near, Hope looked up. She smiled at him and Klaus, despite being at loss for words, smiled back. She had gotten bigger than the last time he had seen her, she was growing so fast and he was both happy and upset about it. Happy that she was growing but upset that he hadn't been allowed to be there to see it happening.

She was  _perfect_.

"How?...Hayley said that she wasn't to-"

"Elijah and i went out to that rotten bayou in  _heels_  and you know that I can have a temper tantrum that beats yours. I even kicked the arses of a few werewolves. They couldn't say no."Rebekah waved him off, looking up at her brother."Besides, it's father's day.  _Your_ first father's day and this is going in the scrapbook i've been making whether they like it or not. Jackson is  _not_  her father, you are."

As if agreeing, Hope released a giggle, tapping her aunt's face with her small hands. The blonde smiled widely, kissing Hope's palms whenever they reached her mouth.

"Not only that...our little tribrid could sense her daddy on her aunt and uncle. Could she?"Rebekah said in a baby voice, kissing her niece's forehead."Yes, she could and, like her aunt before her, she knows how to get what she wants. The poor thing wouldn't settle until she came and saw her father."

_The wolf. The wolf missed it's father._ Klaus smiled at the thought.

"You were out this morning so we did some painting. Did we, my love?"

"Is that why she has red on her face, along with the entire rainbow?" Klaus chuckled.

"You try and control a nine month old who, by the way, is almost uncontrollable!"Rebekah defended and Hope started to squirm, hands reaching for her father, making the blonde chuckle."Suddenly i'm not enough for her. She really is a daddy girl. Figures."

Rebekah happily handed her niece to Klaus, who took her without hesitance, his smile widening. Rebekah melted when she saw Klaus' blue eyes light up. Her brother had been moody and dark ever since Hayley had moved out with Hope and Jackson to the bayou. They all had. He had locked himself in the study and had been hell to be around, especially his vampires who had suffered the brunt of it. He had barely seen his daughter and when he attempted to, Hayley would take charge. Normally Klaus would never allow someone to command him, but inside his head, in his  _paranoid_ mind, Klaus had thought that his daughter had forgotten about him. That the moment Jackson came into her life, that she would end up calling him father, just like he did with Elijah.

He didn't see how much his daughter adored him.

And his siblings opted to change that.

"Hey."Klaus whispered, his wolf calming now that it's blood was near. He held his daughter tight but still gently, as if scared that she would disappear."Hey, there."

As Hope snuggled closer to her father, small fingers curling into his shirt as she cooed happily, he turned to his sister.

His smile faltered a little as he asked."When is-"

"Elijah is still at the bayou. He has come up with a treaty."Rebekah whispered."Going by the way Hope reacted when she sensed you on us, it turns out that she hasn't settled in the bayou. She has missed her father and even Hayley knows that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you, brother, will compromise. Hope will return to her  _real_ home the second half of every month until Hayley realizes that this is where she is best placed. But, until then, until her mother comes to her senses, you will have what the humans call shared custody of our little princess."Rebekah stepped closer, fingers brushing Hope's cheek.

"You are her father, Nik, it does not matter who Hayley is with. This child? This beautiful child?" Rebekah whispered, pointing at her niece.

"She is  _half_  of you, you can tell by the devilish glint in her eyes. You can also tell by the way she likes to control her paintbrushes and wouldn't let go of her favorite colors."Rebekah laughed, fingers brushing at the paint on Hope's cheek before she continued."She absolutely  _adores_  you, more than you'll ever know and it does not matter who comes in and out of her life, you will always be her father."

Klaus smiled at his sister, nodding in thanks before he turned to his daughter, who was watching him with wide eyes. Eyes that were identical to his own. Then, with a smile that just couldn't fall from his face, he leaned down and brushed his lips across Hope's forehead. His daughter giggled and that was when Klaus noticed that she was gripping something in her small hand.

"She wouldn't part with it, which is actually a good thing."Rebekah smiled, holding Hope's hand and guiding her niece to give Klaus the card.

"Something came of our painting session."

Balancing his daughter, Klaus took the card with a smile. It was colorful, explaining why Hope was covered with Rebekah's neat handwriting, at the top, was 'happy father's day!', but he could tell by the impatient yet impressive brush strokes that the rest of the card was all by his daughter. Klaus hummed to himself, it seemed that she had inherited more than just his eyes and power. He had a daughter who had inherited his painting ability. He opened the card and on the left was a small hand-print. Hope's hand-print, along with several more in different colors. In the middle of the small hand-print Rebekah had written 'baby wolf' and the other side of the card was bare.

"Your hand-print goes there, whether you like it of not, ' _daddy wolf'_."His sister smiled."No arguments."

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat. To others the card didn't seem that much but to Klaus it meant everything.

"Thank you, 'Bekah. The both of you."Klaus mumbled and his sister just nodded.

Hope squealed again, small hands holding him possessively as her father smiled adoringly down at her.

"Happy father's day, Nik."

Klaus could not help but smile once more.

A smile that didn't leave his face for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!


End file.
